Dragonkind
Dragonkind are the many different types of magical reptilian creatures which roam the world. Dragonkind are all descendants, or created from, the Dragonlords. Dragonlords The Dragonlords are the patrons of the elements, highly powerful magical entities from which all other dragons are created. It is said that the dragonlords arose at a time of great crisis in human history to restore order to the world, other legends say that the dragonlords arose from the sheer excess magical energy. Whatever the case the Dragonlords are the embodiment of magic and are the source of the fabled Dragon Magic. Although long ago the dragons ruled over humankind many of them have since disappeared and their presence is a lot less powerful than it used to be. History The Dragonqueen Zythia, patron of pure magic, is said to have founded Tyrrus and according to legend now resides within The Dragonclaw. Many suspect however, that despite her absence she still has influence. The Dragonlord of Darkness, Velkyn, and the Dragonqueen of Light, Livia, were banished to the deepest depths of the Spirit Realm during the First Dragon War, where they fight an eternal battle for supremacy. None know the fate of the two Dragonlords, many assume they are still fighting. Since they are equal in power this is probably true. The Dragonlord of Storm, Akrazur, went North in 1825 to investigate disturbances in the magical forces of the world, he has not returned since. There have been two wars involving Tyrrus which have been caused by disagreements between Dragonlords, both of which caused great human casualties, devastation of environment, and didn't reach any conclusive outcome since the Dragonlords are roughly equal in power. The First Dragon War was a war between Velkyn and Livia, darkness versus light. This was a war on a global scale and many Tyrraneans were driven to conflict because of it. The war ended when Livia and Velkyn were both banished. The Second Dragon War was Cthuth, the Earthlord, attempting to claim his side of a deal he'd made with Zythia considering Dragon Worship within Tyrrus after he helped the Dragonqueen create the sheltered vale for Zythia's followers. Allegedly the dragons went into hiding because they did not want to cause any more wars, they saw the destruction they caused. Description All Dragonlords look remarkably different and represent their element, often physically embodying it. For example, Salvakoryn's wings are said to be made from fire itself and Cthuth has scales hard as granite. despite their differences they all look vaguely reptilian in nature and are all very large. The smallest of them, Zythia, boasts a size equal to a small fortress. The largest, Cthuth, is roughly the size of a city . Dragonlords have absolute command over their element and are directly linked to it, meaning they can create great devastation using it and are completely immune to the use of it against them. The Dragonlords are not only very magically and physically powerful, but also very intelligent. The Dragonlords generally are very dominant over humanity and believe themselves to be the supreme rulers and that their rule shall be questioned by no mortal. Despite this they are very protective of their people and can often be overprotective, creating sheltered environments for their followers, cut off from the rest of the world. Tyrrus is one example of this. Their relationshipswith other Dragonlords can be very fickle as they are very quick to anger at anyone who challenges them. One moment they could be friendly, even helping each other, and the next they're at war. All Dragonlords Livia - Light Velkyn - Darkness Zythia - Pure Salvakoryn - Fire Cthuth - Earth Akrazur - Storm Assuria - Water Dragons Standard dragons are the brood of the Dragonlords, they are much less powerful than the dragonlords and come in many different varieties. Description Dragons are all quite powerful but there is still a range, some can be beaten by a couple of standard humans, others require a whole army to defeat. Their main strength lies in physical power, with their sharp talons and razor teeth they can easily shred a challenger. Dragons have very little magical power with the exception of most being able to manipulate their element to a limited degree. Earth dragons are the only ones which cannot fly and instead burrow deep underground, water dragons can swim. They are also not very intelligent, being little smarter than beasts. Standard dragons look very reptilian, the element they are of changes some things but most of them look like large lizards. Habitat Most dragons tend to live in high or secluded places, like mountains or caves. Water dragons often dwell under lakes or seas. Dragons often create dens for themselves where they raise their brood, places far away from humans. In Tyrrus especially Zythia gave the humans the plains and the dragons the mountains, exacting her influence to try and make sure they stay apart to avoid conflict. For the most part this has worked, except for the odd rogue dragon invading towns or dragon slayer heading into the mountains. Behaviour and Prey Dragons are often at the top of the food chain in their habitat and eat any other creature that moves